Keep Smiling
by YongHee0104
Summary: Hakyeon patah hati. Dan Taekwoon merasa, ia harus menghibur 'gebetan'nya tersebut. N&Leo VIXX. YAOI


Keep Smiling

.

Neo Story (Hakyeon x Taekwoon)

.

Author : Elizabeth Lee

.

Warning : typo, OOC, boyxboy, angst

.

If you don't like, just read, don't bash

.

Don't You dare to copy this fanfiction WITHOUT my permission

* * *

Sore ini terasa sangat cerah. Banyak orang – orang yang sudah memenuhi Sungai Han. Entah itu berjalan – jalan sore, berolahraga, ataupun hanya diam berdiri di pinggir sungai sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus sepoi – sepoi.

Tapi tidak dengan namja yang satu ini.

Namanya Cha Hakyeon. Seorang siswa dari Jellyfish High School.

Ia sudah duduk di hamparan rumput dan bersandarkan sebuah pohon sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap ke arah sungai dengan tatapan kosong. Terkadang menangis karena menyesali semuanya.

Bukan hal yang aneh melihat seorang namja menangis di Korea. Itu adalah hal yang biasa. Dan rata – rata, namja di Korea akan menangis karena berbagai hal. Salah satu contohnya adalah karena ditinggal sang kekasih. Seperti N.

Kekasih –atau sekarang mantan kekasih– N, Go Sohyun, memutuskan hubungan mereka sepihak hanya karena yeoja tersebut sudah bosan terhadapnya. Dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan N. Tanpa membiarkannya berbicara terlebih dahulu.

N hanya bisa menghela nafas berat karenanya.

"Hakyeon-ah…"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, N menoleh ke arah kanan dan menemukan sahabatnya, Jung Taekwoon atau yang biasa dipanggil Leo berjalan menghampirinya, yang kemudian duduk di samping kanannya.

"Masih memikirkannya?" Tanya Leo sambil menatap ke arah Sungai Han.

"Begitulah…" Jawab N sambil mengikuti Leo menatap ke arah sungai Han.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menangis seperti orang bodoh? Dia boleh saja seperti segalanya bagimu. Tapi lihat sekarang." Ujar Leo sambil menatap N.

N hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kata – kata Leo.

"Tak ada yang harus kau sesali. Dia akan menerima balasannya nanti karena melepaskan orang sepertimu."

N masih terdiam.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpacaran dengan yeoja seperti dia? Setelah puas denganmu, ia akan membuangmu begitu saja. Ironis."

"Kenapa kau jadi banyak bicara begini?" Tanya N sambil menatap Leo heran.

Leo hanya bisa menghela nafas. Patah hati membuat sahabatnya ini semakin tidak peka dan lambat.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, babo!" ujar Leo sambil memukul dahi N.

"Auch!"

Setelah itu, mereka hanya terdiam. Leo kembali menatap ke arah Sungai Han dan N yang mengusap – usap dahinya yang sakit. Pukulan Leo memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Jangan terlalu sedih. Kau sudah game over di permainan ini. Anggap saja ini salah satu kesalahan dari film yang kau buat." Ujar Leo sambil menatap N kembali dan tersenyum.

N ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Gomawo." Ujar N.

* * *

Berbicara memanglah mudah. Namun, akan menjadi sulit saat melakukannya. Setelah sampai di rumah, N kembali menangis. Semua kata – kata Leo bagaikan angin lalu.

Ia tidak memakan makan malamnya yang telah Leo belikan. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah berbaring di atas ranjang sambil mendengarkan musik. Ia hanya menatap langit – langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Paginya, tubuh N terasa lemas. Ia langsung mandi dan bersiap – siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ia juga memakai sedikit make up untuk menutupi matanya yang membengkak karena menangis semalaman. Berharap teman – temannya tidak akan menyadarinya.

Saat sampai di sekolah, N melihat Leo yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang yeoja. Ia tidak tahu siapa yeoja itu. Sepertinya itu hoobae mereka. N hanya tertawa kecil melihat Leo.

Leo bukanlah termasuk kategori orang – orang yang mudah bersosialisasi. Ia memang tampan. Namun, sifatnya benar – benar membuat N menggelengkan kepalanya. Leo sangatlah dingin. Ia tidak membiarkan semua orang memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Ia tidak pernah tersenyum pada siapapun. Bahkan dengan teman – teman mereka yang lain. Memiliki tatapan mata yang sangat tajam, mengintimidasi siapa saja yang berani menatapnya. Tak pernah menanggapi lawan bicaranya kecuali jika sangatlah penting. Maka dari itu, Leo bisa menceramahinya seperti kemarin adalah suatu mukjizat.

Tapi, semua itu adalah pengecualian bagi N. Leo akan tersenyum sangat manis padanya. Menatapnya dengan lembut tanpa ada tatapan mengintimidasi darinya. Leo akan berbicara tentang banyak hal padanya dengan suaranya yang halus dan lembut. Memperbolehkan N untuk memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

N langsung menghampiri Leo yang sepertinya sudah mulai agak risih dengan yeoja tersebut.

"Taekwoon-ah…" panggil N pada Leo.

Leo yang mendengar suara N memanggil namanya, langsung menatap N dan berjalan meninggalkan yeoja tersebut tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

"Woah… kau kejam juga." Ujar N.

"Aku tidak menyukai hoobae itu. Terlalu banyak bicara." Ujar Leo.

Mereka mulai berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

"Apa saja yang ia katakan?" Tanya N. Dia cukup penasaran juga.

"Ia memanggilku dengan nama asliku. Kau tahu betapa aku tidak suka jika dipanggil dengan nama asliku. Bahkan ia memanggilku oppa. Lalu ia berkata begini, 'Taekwoon oppa, aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?' Aku langsung saja menjawab, 'Panggil aku Leo dan jangan lupakan kata sunbae di belakangnya.'"

N langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Lalu, apa lagi?" Tanya N.

"Ia langsung diam. Namun kembali berbicara panjang lebar. Seperti, mengapa ia tidak boleh memanggilku dengan dengan nama asliku. Lalu ia juga sempat mengataimu yang aneh – aneh. Aku memarahinya saat ia mengataimu. Untung saja ia seorang yeoja. Kalau ia namja, sudah kupukul mungkin." Ujar Leo.

"Woah… galak sekali kau." Ujar N yang kembali tertawa.

Leo yang mendengar dan melihat tawa N langsung tersenyum. Ia senang mendengar tawa N.

Setelah sampai di kelas, mereka langsung duduk di meja mereka. Setelah duduk, Leo mulai menatap wajah N dengan lekat. Awalnya, N tidak masalah. Namun, lama – lama risih juga ditatap intens seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa sih, Taek-ah? Kenapa kau menatapku dari tadi?" Tanya N akhirnya.

"Kau memakai make up?" Tanya Leo balik. Yang kontan saja membuat N kaget.

"Ba– Bagaimana kau–"

"Kenapa kau memakai make up?" Tanya Leo memotong N berbicara.

"I– Itu…"

"Kau menangis lagi?"

N terdiam tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kali ini dengarkan aku." Ujar Leo.

N tetap terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Berhenti menangis. Berapa kali ku katakan padamu, kalau dia bukanlah yang terbaik untukmu. Berlian sepertimu, tidak akan pernah menjadi sebuah pensil yang tumpul. Kau akan menjadi sebuah berlian yang akan bersinar terang."

"Aku tahu kalau di Korea memang biasa kalau seorang namja menangis. Namun, aku tidak mau kau seperti namja – namja lain yang menangisi kepergian cinta mereka. Aku ingin kau tetap tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya. Tersenyum seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Itu akan membuatmu lebih tenang. Lebih ringan. Terpuruk terlalu lama tidaklah sehat, Hakyeon-ah."

"Kemarikan handphonemu." Ujar Leo sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. N langsung saja memberikan handphonenya pada Leo.

Leo mulai mengotak – atik kontak di handphone N dan mencari nama Go Sohyun disana. Setelah menemukannya, Leo langsung menghapus kontak tersebut. Leo juga membuka galeri di handphone N dan mulai menghapus semua foto N bersama Sohyun ataupun foto Sohyun sendiri di handphone tersebut. Menghapus semua memori N bersama gadis itu. Mungkin, ide yang bagus jika ia mengobrak – abrik apartemen N nanti dan membuang semua kenangan mereka yang ada.

"Lupakan dia. Aku ada disisimu untuk terus menyemangatimu. Tidak hanya aku. Masih ada Ken, Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk yang bersedia berdiri di sampingmu."

"Gomawo." Ujar N tersenyum sambil menatap Leo.

"Traktir aku makan bibimbab nanti. Jika kau mau membalasku." Ujar Leo sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Baiklah." Balas N sambil tertawa kecil.

Leo akan sangat lucu jika sedang meminta sesuatu.

* * *

Saat istirahat makan siang tiba, N benar – benar membelikan Leo bibimbab. Membuat Leo langsung memeluk N spontan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau N akan benar – benar membelikannya bibimbab. Tadi, ia kan hanya bercanda.

Sekarang, N dan Leo sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di selingi dengan beberapa candaan. Semuanya terasa sangat tenang sebelum teman – teman mereka, Ken, Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk menghampiri mereka.

"N hyung!" teriak Ken dari kejauhan. Membuat seisi kantin menatap mereka. N dan Leo langsung menundukkan kepala mereka. Berpura – pura tidak mengenal Ken.

"N hyung!" Seru Ken sambil memeluk N dari belakang dengan kencang. Membuat N agak kesulitan bernafas.

"Berhenti, Ken." Ucap Leo dengan nada bicara yang mengintimidasi. Khas seorang Jung Taekwoon.

"Ugh… our unfriendly hyung is angry now." Ujar Ken dengan bahasa inggris andalannya. Membuat Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk yang sudah tiba bersamaan dengan Ken tertawa karenanya.

Mereka mulai menikmati makan siang mereka dengan candaan seperti biasanya. Membuat suasana menghangat dan membuat N mulai melupakan masalahnya.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Membuat semua siswa bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah masing – masing.

Begitu pula dengan N dan Leo. Mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

"Sebagai imbalan karena kau sudah membelikanku bibimbab, aku akan mentraktirmu dengan satu mangkok es krim besar." Ujar Leo pada N.

"Rasa mint?" Tanya N.

"Dengan taburan chocochip di atasnya." Balas Leo.

"Yeay!" seru N senang.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, Hakyeon-ah. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Ujar Leo.

N hanya tersenyum yang kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan kiri Leo. N langsung mengecup pipi kiri Leo cepat – cepat.

"Gomawo sudah memperhatikanku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika tidak ada kau Taekwoon-ah. Saranghae."

"Nado…" ujar Leo sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut N pelan.

Benar apa kata Leo. N haruslah tetap semangat dan terus tersenyum. Ia masih memiliki Leo di sampingnya. Juga Ken, Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk yang akan ikut berdiri di sampingnya. Menemaninya setiap saat.

'Gomawo Taekwoon-ah. Saranghae. Jeongmal.'

.

.

.

END


End file.
